


Combine

by gingayellow



Category: Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2813537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geki and Goushi takea few steps in their relationship [Geki/Goushi, AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Combine

**Author's Note:**

> AU.

Title: Combine  
Fandom: Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger  
Characters/Pairing: Geki/Goushi  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: None  
Notes: AU.

“Well,” Goushi said as he buttoned up his coat. “Where to next?” He waited for Geki to say something about stopping by the park, or his brother’s restaurant, just to make sure Burai didn’t need to him to cover that shift after all.

So he was very surprised when Geki said, “Your place?”

And his surprise must have seemed too similar to rejection because Geki hastily added, “I’m sorry, that was presumptive. We’ve only been dating for a month, after all—”

“I don’t mind.”

Geki’s face lit up. “Really?”

“Really.” Goushi found his keys. There was only one issue now. “Just keep in mind, it’s a little messy.

\--

“Watch your step.”

“I’ll try,” Geki promised as he weaved his way around stacks of papers, binders, and the library books that Goushi need to return by tomorrow, unless he wanted to deal with fines (again) and grouchy librarians (again). “So, this is where you live?”

“When I’m not teaching or writing my dissertation, yes—oh, don’t touch those, those are the tests I haven’t graded yet.” He guided Geki to the one piece of furniture that hadn’t been sacrificed to academia, which was luckily enough, the couch. “Would you like something to drink?”

“No, thank you.” Geki smiled at him. “I’m still satisfied from the restaurant.”

“You’re satisfied by a small ham sandwich and a cola?”

Geki leaned back. “If I’m not cooking it, then yes.” His gaze drifted across the room. “Besides, I’m more interested in your apartment.”

Goushi wasn’t quite sure to make of that. “It’s a one bedroom apartment, Geki. There’s not much else to it.”

“Not that. It’s just… this will sound rude, but, I never imagined your place to be so messy.”

“Oh.”

“No, not in a bad way, I promise!” Geki leaned towards Goushi now. “There are so many books and papers and,” Geki shifted, finding a small handful of paperclips between the couch cushions. “Office supplies.”

Goushi cleared his throat. “I was trying to get a portfolio ready.”

“Along with a lot of other work.” Geki smiled. “I can tell. And I’m impressed.”

“You’re very kind.”

“It’s not just that.” Geki placed the paperclips on the nearby coffee table, somehow finding a spot amid all the clutter. “You’re working so hard for your dream.”

“And Goushi,” Geki cupped his chin, gently. So he could pull away if needed. But Goushi was more than fine where he was. “If you have some room for me, I’d love to be here a little longer.”

There was no more talking after that.

\--

When Goushi woke up, his closet had been raided. There was a 3DS perched on his text books. And a quickly written note on an old handout, telling Goushi that Burai had needed help in the kitchen, but he’d be back by noon, so please don’t worry.

It was one of those rare days when Goushi didn’t need to leave the apartment just yet, so Goushi hid back under the blanket, mentally calculating how much a change of clothes and a toothbrush would cost him.


End file.
